The Batman
by vGrayson
Summary: Batman and Robin fight crime in Gotham City. Penguin, Black Mask, Deadshot. But one out of the all stands out to the world. The Clown Prince of Crime. The Jester of Genocide. The psychotic, insane, mad, Joker.


Episode 1: Pilot

Warehouse - 9:46 PM

A thug and a dealer were in a warehouse trading weapons with 3 other thugs on each side of the building.

Dealer: I got snipers, pistols, submachine guns, semi-automatic guns, assault rifles, you name it.

Thug #1: What's that?

The thug pointed at a assault rifle.

Dealer: Oh, that? AK Recon, custom made. Only about a thousand were made.

Thug #1: How much you want for it?

Dealer: It's not on sale, but for you, I'd say 10 grand.

Thug #1: 10 grand? Damn.

When the thug was about to pull out the money from his pocket, the lights went off.

Thug #2: Who turned off the lights?

Robin: You know, it might just be Batman.

Thug #2: Oh, no.

Robin pulled out his retractable staff and hit the thug with it knocking him out. Batman dropped down from a window above and landed on a thug.

The dealer started to panic and he started to walk slowly away. After a couple of seconds, all sound stopped.

Dealer: This can't be happening.

The lights came on and the dealer saw all the bodies Batman and Robin took down. Then, Batman and Robin dropped in front of the dealer, making him fall.

Batman had on a all gray suit with a black symbol on his chest and 3 scallops on his gauntlets. Robin had on a red and black suit with gauntlets like Batman, but instead of gray, they are red and the scallops are black. Robin also had a mask that he snapped on the back of his head.

Batman: Where did you get these weapons from?

Dealer: Screw you.

Robin: I would tell him if I were you. He's not always in a good mood.

Dealer: No way I'm snitching.

Batman: Guess we'll do it the hard way.

Batman picked up the dealer and threw him at the wall. Robin walked up to him and punched in the face.

Robin: Gonna tell us now?

Dealer: Ok, ok. I work for the Penguin.

Batman: Cobblepot. Where is he located?

Dealer: His new club called The Last Chance.

Batman: That's all I needed to hear.

Batman punched the dealer in the face which knocked him unconscious.

Robin: You really think Penguin is up to this?

Batman pulled out his Grapple Gun and shot it on the ledge of the ceiling window.

Batman: It's his style. He's doing this for money. Come on, Jason.

Batman grappled to the roof followed by Robin.

The Last Chance - 10:01 PM

Penguin was sitting in his chair counting money with two guards near the door.

Penguin: 100,650. 125,360. 210,365.

Meanwhile, Batman and Robin were on the other side of the door.

Batman: There's two guards standing on the opposite side of this door.

Robin: I'll blow it up.

Batman: You don't have the Explosive Gel.

Robin: But I have a Snap-Flash.

Robin attached the Snap-Flash to the door and pressed a button in the middle.

Robin: You might wanna move.

Batman and Robin both covered their faces with their capes. Then, the door blew up taking down the door and the guards. Money flew everywhere and Batman and Robin stepped in.

Penguin: You two.

Batman: Your career is over, Oswald.

Batman walked up to Penguin and grabbed him by his shirt.

Batman: Where did you get the weapons from.

Penguin: Weapons?

Batman: Don't play dumb with me.

Penguin: Oh, those weapons. Well, it was a gift.

Batman: Gift from who.

Penguin: Like I'll ever crack my mouth for you.

Batman: I don't have time for this.

Batman threw Penguin at the mirror behind Penguin's chair. Penguin hit the ground, and Batman picked him up again.

Robin: Wow!

A person with a black mask and a white trench coat showed up behind Robin.

Batman: I'm gonna ask one more time.

Where did you get the weapons.

Penguin looked Robin's way.

Penguin: Him.

The figure kicked Robin in back and walked in to the room.

Unknown: Oh, the all mighty Batman. And his weak, little, brat sidekick.

Batman: Who are you?

Unknown: I am Black Mask. Now, you are going to drop him.

Black Mask pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Robin.

Black Mask: Or the kid gets it.

Batman dropped Penguin and quickly threw a Batarang at Black Mask's gun. Batman ran up to Black Mask and punched him in his face, sending him flying.

Batman: You think you scare me?

Black Mask: No trying to.

Robin got up. Batman walked over to Black Mask. Black Mask quickly kicked Batman in the stomach, got up and punched Batman.

Robin pulled out his staff and hit Mask with it, kicked him, then punched him so hard that his mask came of.

Batman: Roman Sionis?

Sionis: Was I not expected.

Robin: No wonder you have so many guns. You own Sionis Industries.

Sionis: Of course.

Batman: It's over, Sionis.

Sionis: Not quite.

Sionis pressed a button in his pocket and beeping came from above Batman.

Sionis: Bye, bye Bat.

Batman quickly grab Sionis. Robin jumped out the nearest while grabbing Penguin. Then, Batman jumped out seconds before the explosion went off.

Penguin: No, my money!

Robin and Penguin landed in some trash bags and Batman and Sionis landed on a car. Both villains were knocked unconscious.

Gotham City - 10:23 PM

Batman: You ok, Jason?

Robin: Yeah, I'm ok. Let's bring deliver them to the GCPD Lockup and go back to Alfred.

Batman: Agreed.

Batman tapped the Pick-Up button and the Batmobile came. Batman and Robin both carried the villains to the back of the Batmobile. The back of the car opened and two seats appeared. Batman and Robin put them in and the chairs pushed in and the back closed. They both got in the car and drove to the GCPD.

GCPD Lockup - 10:37 PM

Batman and Robin held the villains and put them both in cells.

Gordon: Thanks, Batman.

Robin: And Robin.

Gordon: Right, and you.

Batman pulled out a communication device and handed it to Gordon.

Batman: If you ever need to contact me, this is the way.

Gordon: Thanks.

Bullock: That's nice. *laughs*

Gordon turned to Bullock.

Gordon: Shut up, Bullock.

Gordon turned back around and Batman, Robin, even the Batmobile were gone.

Bullock: How the hell do they do it?

Episode 1: Pilot

\- Batman - Bruce Wayne

\- Robin - Jason Todd

\- Penguin - Oswald Cobblepot

\- Black Mask - Roman Sionis

\- Thugs

\- Dealer

\- Penguin Guards

\- James Gordon

Batman Will Return In: "Complex"


End file.
